Never Had A Dream Come True
by chayei
Summary: It's Taichi's and Sora's wedding. Yamato is the best man, but whose the maid of honor? Yamato's POV, Warning contains Mary-Sue


Never Had a Dream Come True  
Digimon fic  
By: chayei

Revised: 7/26/01

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own "Never Had A Dream Come  
True". So............. ON WITH THE STORY!

***********************************************************************

_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time._

It was Taichi's and Sora's wedding day, and Yamato was Taichi's best  
man. He knew he should be happy for Taichi, but he wasn't. And he didn't  
know why! Maybe it was because of his feelings for Sora. No that wasn't  
it. Yamato knew exactly who and what made his heart so heavy. It was  
himself, for letting the girl he loved slip through his fingers. Ever  
since she left, his heart seemed to break more and more each day. She  
was the light of his life, and still is. And if he........ no, she would  
never forgive him for what he had put her through.

Turning his thoughts to other matters, Yamato was wondering who the maid  
of honor was. It was supposed to be Mimi, but last minute business had  
come up and she couldn't make the wedding. Sora had refused to tell  
anyone but her bridesmaids who it was, and they wouldn't tell either!  
And the new maid of honor hadn't been able to make the dress rehearsal  
for the ceremony. Leaving everyone in suspense. Yamato was sure if

It was no use he couldn't get his mind off her.

/There's no use looking back or wondering  
How things could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go /

Yamato could still remember when he met her. She was an old soccer pal  
of Sora's who had moved away a year before the first adventures in the  
Digital World. She had moved back shortly before Sora's fifteenth  
birthday. Yamato had met her at Sora's party and they became quick  
friends, sharing a lot of the same interests. Of course, Yamato only  
cared for her as a friend back then. He had only feelings for Sora who  
was, of course, dating Taichi. They started dating, but a few months  
later, Sora and Tai broke up and Yamato jumped at the chance to date the  
girl who had, at the time, captured his heart. She had understood and  
they remained friends.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
_

And now here he was. His heart was breaking over a girl he hadn't seen  
in years. A girl whose heart he had broken many years ago. The girl who  
really stole his heart.

"Hey, Yamato," a voice startled Yamato out of his thoughts. It was his  
brother, Takeru. "The girls should be here soon. As the best man, you  
need to stay with Taichi. Make sure he doesn't try to peek at the  
bride." he said with one of his infamous grins. The lucky dog, he was  
already engaged to Hikari. They were going to be married next year. It  
seemed like Yamato was the only one without a girlfriend. Mimi and Jyou,  
Miyako and Ken, Daisuke and his girlfriend Sakura, Koushiro and his  
British girlfriend Holly, and Iori and his girlfriend whom Yamato hadn't  
met yet. He was the only one single in the entire gang.

_Never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_

She was the thought that filled up his day. She kept him going. Yamato  
knew that he would love no one else. She was his soul mate, his other  
half. He made a resolution. After the wedding he would search to the  
ends of the Earth to find her and beg forgiveness. And then... Who was  
he kidding? He couldn't leave Japan. He had responsibilities here. If  
only he hadn't made that mistake. If only he hadn't been so blind. If  
only.....there were so many if only's when it came to her.

S_omewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

He could remember the day she told him she was leaving. It was shortly  
before they started their last year of high school.

***Flashback***

"Hey, Yamato!" a voice shouted from behind him. It was the voice of his  
best friend. He had never been happier. He had secured a part time job  
to earn some extra money, Sora was his girlfriend, his best friend was  
one of the greatest girls, and it was soon going to be his last year of  
school before college. Nothing could go wrong.

Little did he know the news that awaited him.

"Hey!" he greeted when she caught up to him. Her bright green eyes  
sparkled with happiness.

"Yamato, my dad's been transferred to America! Isn't that great! I'll  
get to study in America! It's my dream come true!" she said. Her musical  
voice was filled with excitement.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but I still can't find ways to let you go_

Her announcement hit him like a brick wall. How could this be? His best  
friend ..... leaving? "Yeah,"he smiled weakly," that's great.

***End Flashback***

She had been so excited. He couldn't let her spirits fall. They had  
written each other at first, but they soon lost touch. Shortly after she  
left, Sora broke up with him to be with Taichi. And here he was at their  
wedding.

"Yamato, it's time to get into place." announced Jyou, who wasn't in the  
ceremony. Yamato nodded his head in acknowledgment and took his place  
behind Koushiro. The mysterious maid of honor took her place beside him.

"Hello, Yamato. Long time no see." she whispered. Yamato turned his head  
in surprise. He recognized those brilliant green eyes, that light brown  
hair, that warm smile. It was her.

"Har ... Harmony?" He managed to croak out. She nodded before signaling  
it was almost time to go.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
Never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Here she was. The woman who stole his heart, Harmony. He should have  
known Sora would ask her to take Mimi's place. Who better than her  
childhood best friend. He had so many things to tell her. And he had to  
ask for forgiveness.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

Harmony was his dream. He would, no ... could never forget her, no  
matter how hard he tried. He never knew how much he loved her until she  
was gone, and now here she was. Walking down the aisle with him at  
Sora's and Taichi's wedding. Best man and maid of honor. Love had given  
him a second chance. This time, though, he wouldn't say goodbye.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
Never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

The ceremony flew by not only for the bride and groom, but the best man  
too. At the party, Yamato managed to ask Harmony to dance. While they  
were dancing they caught up on what had happened with them over the past  
few years.

"Harmony, will you ever for give me?" Yamato finally asked.

"For what?" she responded.

"For dumping you just so I could date Sora, for practically using you,  
for not keeping in touch with you, for letting you go, for being such a  
jerk, for just everything!"

Harmony just laughed. "You're right. You were a jerk."

"Well, do you forgive me?"

_A part of me will always be with you _

It was only a few seconds, but to Yamato it seemed like time had stopped  
before she gave her answered.

"I do."

***********************************************************************


End file.
